JUNTOS
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. [Resumen] La sinrazón del corazón es más valida que la razón de nuestro cerebro. Los impulsos nacidos del amor verdadero convierten a un cobarde en valiente.


**[JUNTOS]**

_«El viento golpea mi rostro de una forma violenta, este día negro es el que tanto temíamos; el cambio brusco del clima confirma que el cielo también está en contra de la decisión que tomaste sin contar conmigo, pero a mí eso no me interesa, como te lo dije aquella vez al salvarte que tus opiniones me importaban una mierda y hoy te lo repetiré. Nunca más estaremos separados, nací para ti y tú eres el regalo más preciado que me han dado en partes iguales la vida y la muerte. Siempre he creído que el destino no está escrito, nosotros lo vamos formando y juntos haremos ese destino. Te prometí que siempre te protegería y yo nunca me desdigo de lo que he jurado._

_Mi mente vaga al día en que nos conocimos, me ayudaste a proteger a mi familia aún a costa de tu propia existencia. ¡Qué importa que me lleves años, décadas o siglos! Lo único verdaderamente importante es que eres esa parte que falta en el rompecabezas que soy. Yo el ser que las reglas dictan que no debió existir nunca. Hijo de un shinigami de las cuatro familias nobles del Seireitei con una quincy de sangre pura que en cuyo cuerpo albergó la esencia de un hollow modificado. Soy un vizard evolucionado y suponen que también humano. Soy la contraparte de un todo, me llamaron la «excepción a las reglas». Y ni siquiera porque ayude a salvar a la Sociedad de Almas, me dejaron estar a tu lado. Sigo corriendo, tengo que llegar antes de que pronuncies las palabras que acabarían con nosotros. El shumpoo no me está ayudando, tengo que utilizar el hirenkyaku combinado con él. Tengo que llegar a cañón Flor Cigüeña de mi prima Kukaku, es el único medio que tengo para llegar al Reiōkyū, nunca creí que al ir a entrenar a ese lugar acabaría por perderte. No, no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí. No importa a quien tenga que vencer o matar. Eres mía, y yo no seré de nadie más»._

Los pensamientos de Kurosaki Ichigo estaban llenos de los recuerdos compartidos con su Kuchiki Rukia, la pequeña segadora de almas se convirtió en su compañera inseparable, en más de un sentido. Cuando termino el ataque del Vandenreich en el Seireitei, nadie se imaginó que ella volvería tan pronto al palacio del Rey Espiritual. Él había desarrollado un interés afectivo hacia la ojivioleta. Era algo parecido a un sentimiento y decidió que la teniente del treceavo escuadrón se convertiría en su reina consorte. Desde que el inicio de los tiempos había estado solo, pero ahora tenía un capricho.

La guardia real no estaba de acuerdo por primera vez con su señor. Los cinco sabían que era tentar a la suerte. Todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían que los nakamas estaban enamorados, pero que no se resolvían a confesarlo porque no querían que esto afectara su amistad. El secreto era a voces, pero nadie deseaba meterse, ellos tenían que dar el paso que decidiera el resto de los acontecimientos.

Cuando el ser supremo manifestó su deseo ante la actual cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, éste se iba a negar argumentando que él ya no decidiría por sobre la voluntad de su hermana, pero el ente divino no estaba dispuesto a una negativa. Tomo control de Byakuya para otorgarse a sí mismo la mano de la joven heredera. Esto sucedió teniendo como testigos al consejo de ancianos del clan, por lo que su formalización fue inmediata y absoluta. La boda real se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas, tiempo del mundo espiritual.

Al saberse la noticia del próximo enlace matrimonial de la más joven de los Kuchiki, entre las más importantes familias del lugar, no tardó en llegar esta información hasta los Shiba y de ellos a los Kurosaki. Solamente habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

Ichigo al enterarse volvió por el senkaimon que el mismo podía abrir, pues sus poderes ya no presentaban restricción. Afortunadamente encontró el control que necesitaba para ellos en su entrenamiento con el escuadrón cero. Cuando lo atravesó se vio rodeado por la capitana Soi Fong y sus hombres.

—Kurosaki Ichigo estas arrestado en nombre del Rey Espiritual. Date preso en nombre de la Sociedad de Almas —fueron las palabras de la mujer.

—Soi, sabes que no conseguirás detenerme y no quiero causarte heridas, te lo pido como un favor personal ¡Déjame pasar, de una puñetera vez! — su reiatsu lanzó por los aires a todo el batallón. Nadie quedó junto a él, pero pudo sentir una nueva presencia.

—Ichigo, no vayas. El matrimonio se llevará a cabo y aunque seas el más poderoso de todos nosotros no le ganaras a él —le habló el capitán Kuchiki.

El pelinaranja se abalanzó contra el moreno de ojos grises.

—¿Por qué no te negaste? Tu deber era protegerla y se la diste en bandeja de plata ¿Cómo pudiste? —le escupía el shinigami al hermano de la mujer que amaba.

—No voy a darte explicaciones —fue únicamente su respuesta.

—Voy por ella y pobre del que trate de detenerme.

—¿Buscas la muerte?

—No importa si llega a matarme, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no vale la pena seguir viviendo sin amor —los ojos del capitán se abrieron por una milésima de segundo —en tu caso Hisana te dejo el deber de cuidar de Rukia, con mi padre pasó algo similar; pero yo no tengo nada que haga que desee seguir sin ella —el dolor que se había instalado en el corazón del muchacho se reflejaba en sus ojos. Partía el alma con sólo posar su mirada en ti.

—¡Adiós! nunca más nos veremos. Cuando desaparezcamos no traten de buscarnos. Te aseguro Byakuya que no nos hallaran —y dicho esto último empezó su recorrido hacia donde se encontraba su amor.

—Nunca has aprendido a respetar —por un instante se pudo apreciar una sombra de sonrisa cruzar la cara del jefe del clan Kuchiki.

—¿No va a tratar de detenerlo, capitán? —pregunto el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

—Trate de razonar con él —fue su escueta respuesta.

Renji comprendió que su superior estaba de acuerdo con cualquier acción que tomará su amigo.

—Tenemos trabajo, vamos al cuartel.

—Sí, señor —ambos se dieron la vuelta sin mirar por donde se había marchado el ex shinigami sustituto.

* * *

_«Ya todo está dicho. Nunca más lo volveré a ver. En unos cuantos días seré una esposa y no del hombre del que estoy enamorada, sino de uno que no ha vacilado en usar todo su poder para doblegar mi voluntad a sus deseos. ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en mí? Habiendo mujeres más acorde a su rango. Pero ese es mi estigma. Cuando quiero a alguien, me es arrebatado sin consideración, nunca he podido conservar mis afectos y menos mis amores. Apenas estaba empezando a aceptar que la diferencia de años no sería un impedimento, que su condición de vivo y la mía de alma no sería un obstáculo, el matrimonio de sus padres era un antecedente, pero debería saber que mis deseos jamás se cumplen. Pronto le perteneceré a otro. El Rey me hará su mujer a los ojos de todos, pero a los míos me convertirá en su prisionera. Ichigo no pude decirte adiós, pero fue mejor así; me conoces demasiado y sabrías que te mentía. Nunca he podido engañarte. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado durante toda mi existencia. Fue bueno el tan solo haber estado brevemente a tu lado; te seguiré amando, aunque no pudiéramos seguir juntos»._

—Kuchiki sama, su prometido a enviado su vestuario. Las prendas reales están en la habitación bambú, necesita probárselas —una doncella del servicio le había hablado frente a la puerta soji de su habitación.

—Iré enseguida —respondió con llanto ahogado la joven.

Se escuchó tremenda explosión del lado norte de la mansión. Parecía que la barda que la rodeaba había sido destruida de un golpe.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntó la teniente y cogió a Sode no Shirayuki para hacerse cargo ella misma de la situación.

De entre los escombros salió una figura conocida. El forastero se levantaba mientras limpiaba sus ropas.

—¡Maldita Kukaku! ¿NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AGRADECIMIENTO? —vociferaba el pelinaranja y levantaba el puño hacia el hueco donde había atravesado —te pedí ayuda para ir donde se encontraba Rukia, eres imbécil. Ahora tengo que ver como llego al palacio. ¡BRUJA!

—¿Ichigo? —le llamó la morena de ojos violeta.

—¡¿Rukia?! —atravesó corriendo el jardín, cargo con ella y desapareció con una velocidad inaudita.

—¡Bájame, animal! —le gritaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre —¿Quién te crees? Estoy en bata de dormir, no pueden verme así.

—¡Cállate enana del demonio! Por no saber cuidarte sola y de seguro ser demasiado «amable» con el idiota real, es que estamos metidos en un lío tremendo. Ahora te vas a callar para que yo piense a donde iremos para jamás volver.

Rukia no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su larga vida no tenía idea de cómo rebatir lo dicho por el hombre al quien quería.

—No te preocupes. Aunque nos pasemos la eternidad saltando de un mundo a otro, no nos separaremos. Te deje de ver diecisiete meses, los que me parecieron siglos. No volveré a perderte de vista —el muchacho se detuvo para tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle esa promesa.

Ella le correspondió llorando. Tal vez sus deseos se verían cumplidos por él.

—¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó la mujer.

—Creo que Hueco Mundo es un buen lugar para empezar —le respondió él, cargando con ella a su espalda como tantas veces lo hiciera en el pasado. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

* * *

En el Reiōkyū se encontraba hablando por celular el ser divino en conferencia con otros dos.

—El plan fue de maravilla —decía él.

—Sabía que el idiota de mi hijo no reaccionaría sino le dábamos un pequeño empujón —respondió Kurosaki Isshin del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Gracias! su majestad, no tenemos como pagárselo —contestaba marrullero Urahara Kisuke.

—No te hagas el loco, ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón. Me prometiste la última versión del Play Station a cambio de mi participación —le recordó el rey al rubio, quien poco a poco lo había llenado de tecnología del mundo humano. Esta nueva fascinación del soberano había facilitado el propósito de los ex militares.

—Claro que no lo he olvidado y agregaré un plus a la transacción por cada hijo que tenga la pareja —el tendero trataba de tentar al monarca para que siguiera con su participación.

—¡Nietos! ¡Nietos al fin! —chillaba el doctor.

Los tres se habían confabulado para obtener lo que querían. El Rey Espiritual sus modernos juguetes. Kurosaki Isshin descendencia y Urahara Kisuke realizar una investigación de campo en la futura estirpe de los «fugados». Los próximos hijos de Ichigo y Rukia valían oro en polvo. Se estaba gestando una nueva negociación.

Fin.


End file.
